


Complicated

by philkas00 (HunterDevilWolf666)



Category: Hjartasteinn/Heartstone
Genre: Cute, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, a little angsty, first work in this fandom to be written, mainly kristjans thoughts tho :/, this ship should’ve happened
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:57:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HunterDevilWolf666/pseuds/philkas00
Summary: They talk about the kiss. Kristjàn reveals his feelings to Þór/Thor. But does Thor feel the same?





	Complicated

**Author's Note:**

> This movie was so sad. Especially the ending. How dare they end it like that! I really loved these two so I decided there needed to be a fic for them :,)  
> Also I haven’t written any fics in months so this might be a little bad and short

 Kristján coughed to get Thor’s attention, but it didn’t work. Tapping lightly on his shoulder, he started to regret his plan. Suddenly quiet groaning was heard.

 “Kristján, what do you want?”, he whispered. “I- Uh. I kind of wanted to talk about that dare Beth and Hanna made us do?” It came out as a question in the end. 

 “Oh. Well I didn’t push you too hard right?”, Thor frowned slightly at the new thought. “No no, you didn’t I just... Well you’ll still be friends with me no matter what right?”

 He nodded. Why would Kristjàn think that though? They’ve known each other for a long time. “Okay so, that kiss earlier...” Kristján mumbled the rest.

 “What was that?” He proceeded to clear his throat. “Um I kinda liked it. I know you didn’t and it’s perfectly fine if you didn’t I know you probably didn’t. You always ask if I’m a fag and I am. I’m sorry-“

 “Whoa calm down Kristján.”, Thor put his hands on Kristján’s shoulder and pulled him into a hug. “I liked it too. I just wanted to impress them. I’m sorry for misleading you.” 

 Kristján inhaled. Thor always smelled good. He knew it was kind of weird to do that to someone but, he couldn’t help it. After a while he wasn’t breathing hard anymore and pulled back from Thor.

 The moonlight shone across his face and hit his eyes perfectly. Thor looked breathtaking. “Can I- Can I kiss you?” All it took was a simple nod and then Kristján was kissing him. His lips pressed softly against Thors and it was over as soon as it started.

  Later when they were sleeping, Beth looked down at them cuddling and smiled. She knew. She always did.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment if you want me to write more!! I don’t know if anyone knows about this ship though


End file.
